


[Podfic] You're a Kitty | written by dira sudis

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You told him to be a cat?" Rumlow sounded incredulous, but not angry. "Have you ever met a cat? You literally ordered him to be an asshole and ignore everything you say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're a Kitty | written by dira sudis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're a Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305747) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y2bv5969qi56x65/You%27re_a_Kitty.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g5wgmz8k2h7ojt6/You%27re_a_Kitty.m4b)
  * **Size:** 18MB/9MB | **Duration:** 0:19:59 

  
---|---


End file.
